


十年饮冰16·（下）

by 520tianfei1314



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520tianfei1314/pseuds/520tianfei1314
Summary: 乔鲁诺x迪亚波罗，R18, H！全文：【十年饮冰】雨岑子





	十年饮冰16·（下）

这个年代，经济发达。  
  
互联网技术日新月异，暗网的视频传播很快。  
  
多比欧也看见了。  
  
说不清是什么感觉，心痛？麻木？憎恨？疯狂？太过于痛苦，反而显得平静万分。  
  
与其说是担心迪亚波罗，还不如是憎恨自己的无能，软弱无力，没办法保护好他。  
  
多比欧低头，咬了咬自己的食指，尖牙留下了一圈齿痕，他心里面很冷很冷。  
  
福葛正在外面找他。  
  
多比欧关了电脑，猫着腰躲了起来。  
  
他要避开福葛，坐车去机场，去遥远的地方，杀一个人——那是一个，一直都想要杀死的人。  
  
迪亚波罗身边有乔鲁诺，暂时不需要担心。  
  
他被人搞到暗网上，正好可以让乔鲁诺他们分心。  
  
多比欧奔跑着，挤上了公交车。  
  
另外一边，福葛还正在打电话找人，同时犹豫着，要不要把‘多比欧失踪的消息’传回意大利。  
  
多比欧却是摸出了新的手机，换了电话卡以后，快速的给特里休发消息。  
  
她曾是美丽的少女。  
  
她是故事的起源。  
  
她是纷争的源头。  
  
她是他最亲密的女儿。  
  
也是布加拉提背叛的理由。  
  
更是让他步入地狱的魔鬼。  
  
明明流着相同的血。  
  
可是对迪亚波罗来说，那却只是不堪回首的过去。  
  
更是难以超越的未来。  
  
一切噩运的开端。  
  
是命运对他的讥讽，是现实对他的嘲笑。  
  
没有父女之情。  
  
只有互相搏杀。  
  
多比欧想要，亲手杀死特里休。  
  
不让任何人知道，不让任何人参与。  
  
包括迪亚波罗在内。  
  
——他想一个人完成这件事。  
  
这是积攒多年的心愿，也是愤怒。  
  
明明是迪亚波罗先背叛了这份亲情，却还是愤恨着和自己作对的特里休，认为她不该存在，对于迪亚波罗和多比欧来说，阻止别人调查自己的过去，并不是恶，而是一种自保，杀死别人，也是为了保护自己。  
  
所以说，这是自卫啊！  
  
现在跑去复仇也只是江湖恩怨啊！  
  
谁又能阻止这一切呢？  
  
多比欧露出了扭曲的笑容，思想步入了一种可怕的极端。  
  
呼——  
  
他要去做了。  
  
这件，早该完成，却迟迟没有完成的事。  
  
不只是为了报仇，也是为了红王。  
  
得到血亲的生命力量，把她替身的生命力，给予红王，让红王彻底的新生。  
  
多比欧已经认真的想过了每一个细节。  
  
也清楚这件事的后果。  
  
想要改变，就不得不做，想要超脱，就不得不杀。  
  
不然的话，那一口气，始终意难平，上不来，下不去，想起来就会隐隐作痛。  
  
不战胜这个坎儿，他的内心就无法强大起来，铸起冰冷而残酷的堡垒。  
  
而红王，也会一直萎靡不振。  
  
没有力量，就明白保护迪亚波罗。  
  
——不能输。  
  
现在的特里休，生活的很幸福。  
  
收到陌生短信的时候，她还和米斯达开玩笑，两个人一起去医院体检，然后去超市买东西。  
  
晚上回去的时候，遇见了一只流浪猫。  
  
特里休还说，要好好的养大这只猫，打发米斯达去买猫粮猫砂什么的。  
  
“你现在怀孕了，养猫不太合适。”  
  
“好啊，你要和我对着干了。”  
  
“亲爱的，这可是医生说的。”  
  
米斯达选择把猫带下楼，送给下面的超市老板——还倒贴了100刀。  
  
回去的时候，听到了沉闷的枪声。  
  
米斯达一愣，心叫不妙，马上冲了上去。  
  
房门被人反锁了，不知道什么地方起了火，浓烟滚滚。  
  
米斯达没有犹豫，马上用力的踹门——他出来的时候，穿着居家服，只带了手机，没有带手枪和钥匙。  
  
战斗能力方面，也因为幸福快乐而弱化，就连替身也变得迟钝了起来。  
  
温柔乡是英雄冢。  
  
不只会让男人松懈，也会让女人心软。  
  
等米斯达冲进去，全力救起血泊里的特里休时，她已经失血过多晕了过去。  
  
卧室的窗户大开，冷风疯狂的倒灌进来，吹的人想要流泪。  
  
不敢耽误，他第一时间抱着心爱之人冲下去，赶去医院。  
  
——无论如何，他只想要她活着啊！  
  
倒挂在阳台外面的多比欧面无表情。  
  
看着那个仇人慌慌张张的离开。  
  
米斯达，太堕落了。  
  
连现场都不仔细检查，就慌不择路的走了，妄想挽救她的生命吗？  
  
这可笑的爱情，让精明的干部变成了傻子啊。  
  
在米斯达离开之后，多比欧轻巧的翻了回去。  
  
他冷静的分析状况，带着透明纤薄的手套，开始搜索这个温馨的小家。  
  
当看到相框的时候——柜子上的幸福的婚纱照，女儿笑的幸福如天使。  
  
还有其他的照片，比如和乔鲁诺等朋友的合照。  
  
这些记录快乐的照片，怎么看，怎么叫人讨厌。  
  
多比欧摸出打火机，又在卧室点了第二把火。  
  
在他推倒全部相框的时候，在某张特里休的单人照后面，看见了迪亚波罗的照片。  
  
那是非常模糊的照片，夹在不起眼的角落，似乎是偷拍的。  
  
“这是……”  
  
轻轻地捏起这张照片，看着后面秀丽的意大利文。  
  
写着：我的父亲。  
  
多比欧突然一愣，看向起火的地方，在对应的位置，还有一张她母亲的照片。  
  
眼眶猛地湿润。  
  
多比欧捏紧照片，转身匆匆离去。  
  
他并不觉得悲伤，也不会后悔什么。  
  
只是，风太大。  
  
因为风太大了，才会流泪啊。  
  
话分两头，意大利。  
  
车上。  
  
迪亚波罗的心跳很快，血液流速也很快。  
  
他抓着乔鲁诺的手，整个人都蹭了上来。  
  
就算是加长的豪华车，里面的空间也很有限，小小的皮椅根本就施展不开。  
  
而乔鲁诺，也不是靠下半身思考问题的人。  
  
他安抚的摸着迪亚波罗，揉捏他勃粗的下身，温柔的撸动，指腹摩挲着迪亚波罗湿润的铃口，轻轻地问：“他有没有摸你这儿？”  
  
迪亚波罗点点头，用火热的身体贴着冰凉的座椅。  
  
“那这儿呢？”  
  
手下摸下去。  
  
冰冷却带给了对方强烈的快感。  
  
迪亚波罗摇摇头，忍不住大口的呼吸着。  
  
他很热，脑子很乱，很想做爱。  
  
“里面呢？”  
  
手指继续滑动，在褶皱处揉按了一下，顶了进去，干涉紧致的甬道，因为乔鲁诺手指的到来，而变得热情了起来。  
  
迪亚波罗绷紧了身体，摇头低吟道：“没有，他什么都没有做。”  
  
“都上视频网站了。”  
  
乔鲁诺收回了手，拿过了部下留在车上的电脑，给迪亚波罗看那个页面。  
  
迪亚波罗根本就看不清那些东西，听得懂也意识不到什么，他贴着乔鲁诺的胳膊，抓着乔鲁诺的手，想要他继续摸自己。  
  
不，更想的是……  
  
迪亚波罗摸向了乔鲁诺的裤子，迫切的想和他做，手上的动作热情又大胆。  
  
却被乔鲁诺阻止了。  
  
“回去再做，乖一点。”  
  
乔鲁诺按住了迪亚波罗的手，迪亚波罗却是低下头，用嘴去挑逗他。  
  
这种主动，简直是犯规。  
  
乔鲁诺一下子就把他给按住了。  
  
相吻的一瞬间，两个人都有种前所未有的刺激感觉。  
  
外面有车和喇叭的声音，还有变幻的灯光和偶尔颠簸的路段。  
  
他们的舌尖接触，色情的舔舐着对方，交换彼此的气息。  
  
很快，迪亚波罗就完全的勃起了，下面的性器硬的发烫，顶着乔鲁诺的大腿。  
  
乔鲁诺的西装裤很新，很漂亮，车里面的灯晕黄。  
  
迪亚波罗伸手抱紧了乔鲁诺的脖子，缓缓地蹭动起来。  
  
乔鲁诺抚摸着他的脊背，拨弄那长长的粉色头发。  
  
犹记得，初见时，迪亚波罗的头发在肩胛骨附近。  
  
而这几年，他被自己圈养，头发已经越来越长了，发丝蔓过了腰，在臀缝间摇曳。  
  
——好色情的妖精。  
  
乔鲁诺微微垂眸，轻咬着迪亚波罗的唇瓣，而迪亚波罗探出了舌尖，主动献上了甜腻的湿吻。  
  
两个人拥抱在了一起，即使没有真正的结合，却也有种心神荡漾的感觉。  
  
短短二十分钟的车程，变得漫长无比。  
  
下车的时候，乔鲁诺衣衫整齐，迪亚波罗却是意识不清。  
  
一回到熟悉的房间，他就抱紧了乔鲁诺的腰。眼神迷离的厮磨求欢。  
  
“别急。”  
  
乔鲁诺推开了他，转而拿起了手机。  
  
关于阿莫尔的一切，已经在调查中了，网站的视频也删除了，后续还在调查，阿莫尔本人跑了，但是他留下来的硬盘什么的，里面有很多东西，颇为惊人，技术小组正在整理研究。  
  
还有美国佬的事，各种牵扯，各种利益，千头万绪。  
  
无数消息的后面，有福葛的消息，说是多比欧失踪了，动用全部的人手也找不到他。  
  
这消息，太过于不显眼。  
  
比起阿莫尔的事，实在是有些微不足道。  
  
乔鲁诺犹豫一下，还是把追杀阿莫尔的任务给了暗杀小组。  
  
——从他上位以后，[暗杀小组]就变得微妙了起来，一开始是不存在的，后来乔鲁诺觉得这是必须的，才重新建设了暗杀小组，针对一些不好对付的坏人，他从未这样公器私用过，用组织的特殊力量，来铲除自己厌恶的人。  
  
他从不会这样失态。  
  
迁怒别人。  
  
没错，这是迁怒，也是嫉妒。  
  
不管阿莫尔是什么人，他敢碰迪亚波罗，就必须的付出‘代价’。  
  
乔鲁诺从来就不是个圣人，面对这样的挑衅，做不到心平气和的无动于衷，他要用阿莫尔的血来熄灭自己心中的愤怒。  
  
碰迪亚波罗的代价，就是死亡。  
  
那个坏蛋，只属于他一个人。  
  
谁也别想染指。  
  
敢觊觎者，杀无赦！  
  
“乔鲁诺，你快一点儿，啊……”  
  
好难受，好痛苦，好像要。  
  
迪亚波罗汗湿无比，在床上乱蹬乱蹭着，手指摸着自己硬挺的乳尖揉捏，双腿时而纠缠在一起磨蹭，时而大大的张开弓起身体，等待着乔鲁诺入侵。  
  
粉色的长发在床上凌乱，有些贴在了他汗湿的身体之上，淫靡情色。  
  
被他呼唤，乔鲁诺也没心思看邮件了，他脱下了外套，单膝跪在床上，俯身看着迪亚波罗。  
  
“你这样，像个淫荡的婊子。”  
  
“只对你这样，还不快点……嗯……用力。”  
  
迪亚波罗伸手拥抱他，仰起头和他接吻，被他抚摸的舒服，放松了身体。  
  
乔鲁诺单手捏住迪亚波罗的下颌，轻咬他的唇角，声音低沉道：“哈，只对我——迪亚波罗，我是谁？”  
  
“乔鲁诺，嗯，你，快来……”  
  
“快来什么？”  
  
“嗯……快点，快点帮我……”  
  
碎瞳之中的情欲浓重，哼出来的鼻音像是在撒娇，乔鲁诺从未见过这样的迪亚波罗，虽然他无数次占有过这具身体，但是，在他们之间，很少用这种烈性药物。  
  
太伤身，还会上瘾，乔鲁诺不希望迪亚波罗早死。  
  
当然，也是因为他不知道其中乐趣……嘛……  
  
迪亚波罗向来冷漠自持，在床上多为隐忍，就算是乖顺迎合，也因自尊心而压着声音和反应，从未这样放纵的邀请过他。  
  
乔鲁诺意味不明的笑笑，性器硬的很。  
  
——想操这个男人，把他给操哭，操死。  
  
他扳开了迪亚波罗的大腿，手指抚弄那粉色的绒毛，把玩迪亚波罗勃起湿润的性器。  
  
被他抚摸，迪亚波罗更是舒服，整个人都软了，喘息的声音性感无比。  
  
乔鲁诺握住那肉壁捏了一把，激起迪亚波罗的惊呼，然后往下按压他的穴口褶皱，微微挑逗，中指就插了进去，淫乱的括约肌夹紧了手指，里面的嫩肉讨好的缠了上来，似乎在不满手指的纤细。  
  
“不够……唔……”  
  
“不够什么？”  
  
乔鲁诺勾了勾手指，缓缓地抽插了起来，灯光下那穴口被撑开，变得很奇妙——那是难以形容的景色，小小的肉洞被撑开，红嫩的细肉在灯光下变得纤薄透亮，透明湿润的淫液，缓缓地濡湿了入侵者的手指。  
  
雪白的肉臀，收缩颤抖的括约肌，都在无声的邀请着乔鲁诺。  
  
乔鲁诺换成了三根手指，试着微微撑开手指。  
  
迪亚波罗弓起了腰，气息缠绵，泪眼朦胧道：“够了，别再，这样，呜……”  
  
乔鲁诺的手指抵着他的敏感点，缓缓地推进揉按，低声发问：“别再什么？”  
  
迪亚波罗胡乱的抓住什么揪紧，艰难呜咽道：“乔鲁诺，别再这样玩弄我了，快一点，快一点，拜托了……”  
  
他想要男人的粗长性器！想要乔鲁诺狠狠地操干自己，而不是用手指这样肆意玩弄，让情欲更加的失控。  
  
乔鲁诺抽出了手指，把上面的东西抹在了迪亚波罗的肚脐，然后抚摸他早就硬如石子的乳尖。  
  
指腹揉按乳晕，指尖掐着乳尖拉扯，顿时——迪亚波罗就有过电一样的刺激感觉，他忍不住喘息扭动起来，整个人都熟透了，狂乱的引诱着乔鲁诺。  
  
越是这种时候，乔鲁诺的定力就越好，他缓缓的脱了自己的衣服，一手撸动着兴奋的性器，带上有小突起的情趣套子，一手掐按着迪亚波罗的乳尖，看迪亚波罗发出难耐的呻吟，伸腿夹着他的腿，主动用臀部缓缓地蹭着他的大腿。  
  
“就那么想要？”  
  
“你，你是不是不行了……”  
  
迪亚波罗还没有说完，就被掐住腰，一下子直捣黄龙了。  
  
火热的性器冲破了括约肌，凶狠了撞了进来，擦着他的前列腺敏感点，重重地插入了深处。  
  
套子上的凸起擦着敏感点深入，润滑剂被挤出来，混合着汗水，屁股都是湿漉漉的。  
  
这种刺激，顿时叫迪亚波罗爽的浑身颤抖，仰头发出了短促的呻吟声，前面的性器没有被抚摸，就颤抖着射了出来。  
  
——实在是控制不住，猛地被满足，那种滋味儿太爽了，浑身都是酥麻火热的，快感层层叠叠的包围着感官，明明才射了，却是喘息着夹紧了乔鲁诺的腰，渴望更多。  
  
唔，就这样被操死……  
  
理智都消失了，变成了只有快感的低等动物，在仇人身下不知羞耻的绽放出风情万种，被干的颤抖痉挛，只剩暗哑的低吟。  
  
乔鲁诺的感觉也非常的好。  
  
比之前所有的感觉都要好。  
  
明明只是在操迪亚波罗，却有一种奇妙的舒服感觉，仿佛自己的心、灵魂、精神和肉体彻彻底底的合二为一了，高度的集中，高度的敏感，高度的快感，高度的满足。  
  
他深吸几口气，托起了迪亚波罗汗湿的屁股，缓缓地抽出了一点儿肉棒，再狠狠地顶进去，看迪亚波罗那爽到失神的样子，就忍不住低头舔吻他性感的脖颈，轻咬他滚动的喉结。  
  
——喜欢。  
  
这就是喜欢。  
  
是乔鲁诺的行动，也是黄镇的心动，他的灵魂，他的肉体，他的过去，他的未来，都深深地喜欢着迪亚波罗这个存在，并沉迷其中，难以自拔。  
  
就连简单的做爱，也能变得缠绵悱恻，心动万分，抽插的瞬间，仿佛是得到了全世界。  
  
这感觉，实在是太棒了。  
  
两个人在床上翻云覆雨的纠缠。  
  
一起沉沦。  
  
共赴巫山。  
  
地下衣服堆里的手机在嗡嗡震动。  
  
未接来电越来越多，却是始终都无人理会。  
  
此时此刻，他们的眼中只有彼此。  
  
乔鲁诺在迪亚波罗的身上留下了过分的吻痕，扶着他的一条腿，缓缓地进出着那湿热的后穴，最终摘掉了套子，用力地扳开他的肉臀，用后入的姿势深深地干了进去。  
  
“啊，慢点，慢点……”  
  
“太深了，唔——”  
  
“不要，不要了！嗯……”  
  
迪亚波罗无力的抓着床单，忍不住开始求饶了。  
  
这样的深，快乐之中带着可怕的痛苦，双重感觉苛责着他的神经，性感带像是被玩坏了一样，一直都有快感在流窜。  
  
“你又硬了。”  
  
“慢点不合适吧？”  
  
“迪亚波罗，叫的再大声一点儿，好吗？乖了……”  
  
乔鲁诺抓着他脑后的长发，微微用力扯起他的头，去吻他的脸。  
  
迪亚波罗下意识的趴着，撑起上身，侧头回应这温柔湿润的吻。  
  
感觉他的舌尖顶了进来，舔着自己的敏感带，就连呼吸都变得困难了，与此同时，后面还被狠狠地操干着，又爽又窒息，整个人都要死了。  
  
湿润晶莹的口水顺着下巴滑下，最终被乔鲁诺放开，大口大口的吸气尖叫，被干的欲仙欲死，完全的失去了理智。  
  
屁股深处也是一样的泛滥成灾，失控而敏感，讨好的夹着乔鲁诺的性器，颤抖着感受一波又一波快感。  
  
浑身汗湿无力，却还是摇摆着腰臀，配合着对方的抽插，迎合着那狰狞的肉棒，让其插入到最深处——最爽，最疼，要弄坏的地方，失控的官能，浮浮沉沉的只有原始快感，和有些疯狂的纠缠索求。  
  
明明还有潜意识的，也知道会被干坏，但还是追逐那种感觉，任由更高的快感把自己淹没，渴望着更灭顶的极乐感觉，甚至是不惜一切。  
  
这种狂乱淫荡，让迪亚波罗展现出了魅惑妖艳的一面，他就和神话里面的女妖一样，用那淫乱的身体，榨干每一个男人的精液和血液。  
  
乔鲁诺又一次深深地射进去，感觉自己快要被他吸干了，明明很疲惫却还是想干他，一次又一次的，惩罚那个蠕动的肉穴，用性器碾压他的敏感点，迫使他高潮失控，发出情不自禁的叫声。  
  
最终，迪亚波罗浑身上下都湿透了，已经高潮过了无数次，直到最后，他什么都射不出来，只能颤抖着达到干高潮，浑身上下都麻酥酥的，快感传递到了每一处，并且烙印下深刻的痕迹。  
  
唔……  
  
这种快感，太可怕了。  
  
眼前发黑，意识昏沉，即便是要晕过去了，也逃不过那种高潮的极乐感觉，身体依然在本能的颤动着，被性欲彻底的包裹着，散发出了淫靡的气息。  
  
在迪亚波罗晕过去的瞬间，乔鲁诺抱紧他，深吻他的唇，低声说着：“我爱你……”  
  
他也累到了极致。  
  
向来自控的年轻教父，从未这样担心和放纵过，拥抱着自己的情人，翻身滚到比较干净的床角，下意识的裹了被子就想睡觉。  
  
好累，也好满足。  
  
原来这就是做爱，两个人的疯狂，深切的结合，湿润的相融，这是——极乐之乐。  
  
可以烙印在灵魂深处的官能。  
  
只要尝过，就无法忘记，无法不去渴望的绝顶快感。  
  
——完美的性爱，也是有瘾的。  
  



End file.
